Grenade
by Blackeyes Asakura
Summary: Kise akan melakukan apa saja yang Ia bisa demi Aomine. Namun Ia sering merasa Aomine kurang peka padanya / "Sekarang aku tanya, siapa yang membuatkan kue itu?" / "Kise." / "Kepada siapa kau memberikan potongan utamanya?" / "Tetsu." / "Aku akan menimpuknya dengan seribu bola basket." / DLDR. Kaijo era. Kise galau. RnR?


Kuroko no Basket ©Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Grenade © Blackeyes Asakura (fiksinya, bukan lagunya, tentu saja.)

(Mengerikan, amat sangat mengerikan. Saya nulis dua fiksi di sini sebelumnya dan dua-duanya lupa saya cantumin disclaimer /headdesk/ Oh, andai memori otak bisa di-_upgrade_~)

Enjoy! DLDR.

.

.

**Grenade**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kise galau. Amat sangat galau. Galau _to the max_. Galau sekali. Segala jenis galau sudah menghampirinya. Hari ini Ia serba salah, bahkan saat latihan basket tadi Ia tidak mampu mencetak skor satupun. Konsentrasinya menguap sama sekali. Bukan cuma basket, masalah memakai sepatu pun Ia salah. Tadi Ia salah memakai sepatu, sebelah kiri miliknya, sebelah kanan milik Kasamatsu.

Kacau. Benar-benar kacau.

Tim regular Kaijo bukannya tidak menyadari ini. Mereka sangat amat sadar. Namun karena mengerti perkaranya mereka tetap bungkam, tidak tega menegur Kise sedikitpun.

Semuanya gara-gara kemarin, ya, kemarin.

...

Kise berada di supermarket, memilah bahan-bahan untuk membuat kue. Ia memutuskan untuk membuat sendiri tart yang akan diberikannya pada Aomine saat pemuda itu berulangtahun.

Ya, jarang-jarang 'kan Kise sampai meluangkan waktu begini demi hal yang sepele –oh, ayolah, kantong Kise cukup untuk membeli tujuh belas kue tart besar sekalipun. Kise melakukannya karena ingin di ulang tahun Aomine yang ke-17 ini Ia memberikan sesuatu yang spesial, yang Ia buat dengan tangannya sendiri.

Begitulah, setelah membeli bahan-bahan serta buku resepnya, Ia menghubungi Kagami, minta diajari. Dan Kise langsung mencoba membuat tart tersebut. Banyak sekali yang gagal, namun akhirnya Ia berhasil membuat tart yang lumayan enak. Setelah tangannya melepuh karena terkena loyang panas, jarinya teriris saat memotong-motong cokelat blok, dan merelakan dirinya dibentak-bentak Kagami yang pusing karena Kise tidak bisa-bisa, Kise mampu menyempurnakan kue buatannya.

Semua anggota Kiseki no Sedai datang ke apartemen Aomine, tentu saja. Ditambah Kagami dan Takao. Kise segera mengeluarkan kuenya dan menyalakan lilin berbentuk angka 17 itu.

Tiba saatnya pemotongan kue.

"Potongan pertama untuk siapa, Dai-chan?" tanya Momoi, memberikan pisau kue pada Aomine. Pemuda redup itu menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Ia memotong kue tersebut. Memberikan potongan pertama pada Akashi.

Akashi?

Ya, siapa yang mau menomorduakan mantan kaptennya tersebut? Kalau masih hidup dan tidak ingin diserbu ribuan gunting sebaiknya melakukan hal aman.

Dan Aomine pun memotong potongan keduanya. Kise sedikit _excited_, berharap banyak potongan itu diberikan padanya. Nyatanya, Aomine memberikan potongan itu pada Kuroko.

Disertai senyuman manis –entah seringai, dan berkata, "terima kasih, Tetsu. Sudah menjadi partnerku dulu, dan mengajariku rasanya kalah." Aomine mengacu pada hasil pertandingan Seirin vs. Touou yang dimenangkan oleh Seirin.

Kise serasa ditampar. Ya, ditampar. Hei, yang membuat kue itu 'kan Kise! Yang mengajak anggota Kisedai lain juga Kise. Yang –yang...

Ah sudahlah, Kise menangis diam-diam di kamar mandi Aomine, tanpa seorangpun yang tahu. Mungkin.

"Ah, Kise? Kuenya sudah habis dimakan Murasakibara. Kau, sih. Kemana saja?" kata Aomine saat Kise keluar dari kamar mandi. Kise hanya tersenyum tipis. Dirinya bahkan tidak mendapat potongan ke berapapun.

Kise tersenyum tipis –lalu segera berpamitan.

Semuanya berpandangan bingung –kecuali Akashi, tentunya. Oh, jangan ragukan intuisi kapten Rakuzan ini.

"Ki-chan kenapa? Sakit?" tanya Momoi, lebih pada dirinya sendiri. Yang lain menggelengkan kepala, tidak tahu.

"Karena Daiki terlalu bodoh. Makanya Kise seperti itu."

Aomine langsung melotot pada pemuda berambut merah itu, "kenapa jadi membawaku? Memangnya aku salah apa?"

Akashi melempar gunting di tangannya –menyerempet rambut Aomine sedikit. Manik heterokromnya menatap tajam sang mantan _ace _Teiko.

"Kutanya sekarang. Siapa yang membuatkan kue itu?"

"E–err, K-Kise."

"Siapa yang kau beri potongan kedua?"

"Tetsu."

"..."

"Lalu?" tanyanya setelah beberapa saat Akashi terdiam, Aomine masih tidak mengerti apa maksud Akashi. Ia menggaruk kepalanya lagi, tanda Ia benar-benar bingung.

Dan Akashi pun menyerah atas kebodohan _plus_ ketidakpekaan Aomine. Sementara yang lain mengangguk-angguk paham. Momoi segera memukul kepala Aomine.

"Dai-chan memang bodoh!"

"Hoi, Satsuki, kenapa jadi ikut-ikutan mengataiku, ha?!"

"Idiot," sambung Midorima, membetulkan letak kacamatanya. Kuroko dan Murasakibara mengangguk-angguk setuju.

"Hoi, jelaskan saja. Memangnya salahku apa?"

"Salahmu kau terlalu bodoh, Dai-chan."

"Aomine-kun memang bodoh."

"Mine-chin bodoh."

"Dasar bodoh."

"Jangan mengatai saja! Beritahu!" Aomine mengerang frustasi. Teman-temannya menggelengkan kepala.

"Kau harus temukan sendiri alasannya, Dai-chan."

Dan akhirnya Aomine ditinggalkan sendiri oleh teman-temannya dengan kebingungan yang masih sama.

...

Karena itulah Kise segalau ini sekarang. Ia sebal sekali. Kenapa jadi Kuroko yang diberi potongan kedua? Oh, ayolah, dirinya mengerti Kuroko adalah partner terbaik Aomine, sampai kapanpun. Tapi 'kan –tapi 'kan Aomine sudah punya Kise sekarang?

Sudah dua hari Kise menonaktifkan telepon selulernya, Ia sedang tidak ingin diganggu siapapun. Rasanya sakit sekali, meskipun cuma perkara sepele, tetap saja Kise sakit hati. Ia merasa tidak dianggap penting oleh Aomine.

Dan sekarang apalagi? Aomine _menclok_ di depan apartemennya? Mau apa?

"Hoi, aku sudah menunggumu, Kise," kata Aomine sambil berdiri. Kise hanya menatapnya kosong. Aomine mulai mendengus.

"Jadi, kau cemburu pada Tetsu?" tanyanya, langsung menusuk ke inti. "Ayolah Kise, kita sudah sama-sama besar, jangan kekanak-kanakan begitu. Kau mengerti 'kan bagiku Tetsu adalah partner terbaik?"

"Minggir, aku mau masuk."

Aomine mengerutkan dahinya. Sepertinya si pirang benar-benar marah padanya. Namun jangan remehkan dirinya, masa mau kalah dari _uke_nya sendiri?

"Aku belum selesai bicara, Kise."

"Tapi aku sudah **selesai** denganmu, Aomine-cchi. Minggir."

Aomine kembali mengerutkan dahinya, Ia menatap Kise, "Aku tidak akan minggir sebelum masalah antara kita selesai."

Kise menatapnya tidak suka, tangannya bergerak mendorong Aomine ke pinggir. "Sudah selesai, Aomine-cchi. Aku lelah denganmu. Selesai sampai sini saja."

Dan kalimat terakhir itu sudah cukup membuat Aomine membeku di tempat. Kise mengacuhkannya, segera membuka pintu apartemennya dan masuk ke dalam tanpa memperdulikan Aomine lagi.

...

"Jadi, kau tidak minta maaf padanya?"

"Tidak. Bukan salahku, kok! Kenapa aku harus minta maaf?" tanya Aomine. Momoi di seberang sana menghela nafas, sedikit lelah dengan ketidakpekaan kawannya ini.

"Dengar, Dai-chan. Ki-chan marah karena kau memberikan potongan keduamu pada Tetsu-kun."

"Aku mengerti. Tapi kenapa Ia harus marah?" Aomine mengacak rambutnya. Sudah beberapa hari ini Ia kusut sekali. Tak disangkanya perkara Kise membuatnya susah tidur, Aomine baru sadar betapa Ia sudah terlalu terbiasa dengan Kise di sampingnya.

"Bodoh! Aku lelah tahu lama-lama bicara denganmu, Dai-chan. Begini logikanya, seandainya kau menyukai seseorang dan saat ulang tahun orang tersebut kau berusaha sangat keras untuk membuat kue, karena kau sangat mencintainya."

"Hm, lalu?"

"Lalu saat orang yang kau sukai itu tidak memberimu sepotong pun dari kue yang telah susah payah kau buat, apa reaksimu?"

"Aku akan menimpuknya dengan seribu bola basket."

"Tepat. Bayangkan Ki-chan membuatkanmu kue dengan susah payah dan kau mengacuhkannya."

"..."

"Dai-chan?"

"..."

"Hei, kau mendengarkanku, tidak?"

"..."

"Buh, pasti tidur." **Pik.**

Momoi memutuskan sambungan teleponnya, tanpa diketahuinya Aomine tidak tidur. Ia mendengar semua yang Momoi katakan. _Handphone_ nya masih Ia pegang, dan posisi duduknya masih sama sejak tadi.

"Sial..."

Besoknya Ia kembali datang ke apartemen Kise. Kali ini Ia benar-benar berniat meminta maaf pada pemuda pirang itu.

Namun sudah lebih dari setengah jam Ia mengetuk pintu, tak kunjung mendapat respon dari penghuninya. Aomine mulai kesal. Ia memutuskan untuk turun kembali ke lantai dasar –kamar Kise ada di lantai dua, dan nekat naik lewat balkon. Untung saja tidak ada yang melihatnya, kalau tidak mungkin Ia sudah diteriaki maling.

Pemuda itu naik ke balkon kamar Kise dan mengintip lewat jendela. Dilihatnya Kise tengah duduk di ruang tengah apartemennya, memainkan gitar. Samar namun Aomine bisa mendengarnya bernyanyi. Pemuda itu mencoba menajamkan pendengarannya.

"_...what you don't understand is I'd catch grenade for ya, throw my hand on a blade for ya, I'd jump in front of a train for ya. You know I'd do anything for ya..."_

Ah, _Grenade_-nya Bruno Mars.

Entah kenapa lirik yang dinyanyikan Kise langsung menusuk ke jantung Aomine. Apalagi pemuda itu menyanyikannya dengan perlahan, dengan suara yang lirih.

"_...I would go through all this pain, take a bullet straight through my brain. Yes, I would die for you, baby. But you won't do the same..."_

Diam-diam Aomine semakin merasa bersalah. Kise seakan mencurahkan semua kekesalannya di lagu yang Ia nyanyikan. Pemuda itu memainkan gitarnya dengan tempo yang semakin cepat, sepertinya seiring dengan perasaannya yang semakin meluap-luap.

"_...you said you loved me, you're a liar. 'Cause you never, ever, ever did, baby."_ Kise menarik nafas, "_but darling, I'd still catch grenade for ya, throw my hand on a –"_

**Brak!**

Kise mengerjap, kaget. Aomine menggeser pintu balkon apartemennya tiba-tiba. Pemuda berkulit tan tersebut menghampirinya. _" –blade for ya?"_ sambungnya. Kise mengedip, sedetik kemudian kembali memetik gitarnya.

Aomine menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa, mengambil tempat di samping Kise, _"I'd jump in front of a train for ya. You know I'd do anything for ya..."_

Kise tertawa, namun juga menangis. Ia kembali bernyanyi, menyambung lirik yang dinyanyikan Aomine. Mereka berdua melanjutkan lagunya hingga selesai.

Lengan Aomine merangkul leher pemuda pirang di sampingnya, membenamkan kepala kuning itu ke dadanya. "Aku bukan orang yang dibicarakan Bruno Mars di lagu itu, bersyukurlah."

"Ya, Aomine-cchi lebih jahat daripada gadis yang dibicarakan Bruno Mars," kata Kise, suaranya teredam karena terhalang dada Aomine. Aomine menghela nafas, mengelus helai-helai pirang keemasan di dadanya.

"Aku... minta maaf."

"Um, aku sudah memaafkanmu, kok."

Dahi Aomine berkerut, "lalu kenapa kau tidak membuka pintu apartemenmu tadi?" tanyanya sedikit kesal. Tidak tahukah Kise bahwa Aomine sudah dilirik-lirik oleh _cleaning service_ yang kolar-kilir dengan _vacuum cleaner_ di tangannya? Seakan-akan dirinya adalah maniak yang akan mengobrak-abrik kamar Kise saja. Kalau saja Aomine lebih lama diam di depan pintu apartemen Kise mungkin Ia sudah ditodong dengan _vacuum cleaner_ oleh orang itu.

Kise tertawa, menghapus sisa air matanya. "Aku masih kesal saja pada Aomine-cchi." Aomine mendengus, Ia mengangkat kepala Kise dan mencium dahi pemuda itu.

"Dengan apa aku harus menebusnya? Apakah aku harus membuatkanmu kue?"

"Tidak, Aomine-cchi, aku masih mau hidup."

"Hoi, apa maksudmu, ah?!" kata Aomine kesal, meskipun Kise benar, sih. Terakhir Ia mencoba memasak hasilnya adalah telur goreng gosong dengan wajan-wajannya. Kise kembali tertawa, Ia mencondongkan wajahnya ke depan, mencium bibir Aomine sekilas.

"Bagaimana kalau menemaniku belanja setelah pemotretan?"

"Ide bagus," jawab Aomine sebelum menarik kepala Kise dan merengkuhnya dalam ciuman.

...

"Ayolah, Aomine-cchi, jangan lambat begitu. Kemana perginya kecepatan dewamu itu, hah?"

Aomine menggerutu, si pirang berjalan di depannya, agak jauh beberapa langkah. Sukses membuatnya terlihat seperti pembantu yang sedang menemani majikannya berbelanja.

Lihat saja bawaannya, dua kantong di tangan kanan, tiga kantong di tangan kiri, dan Ia masih berusaha memegang dua kotak kardus kecil dengan kedua tangannya. _**Poor.**_

Seandainya bukan Kise yang memintanya –karena dirinya sudah berjanji, Aomine sudah melemparkan barang-barang ini ke tong sampah sedari tadi. Dan bagusnya lagi, Kise dalam _shopping mode on_ adalah orang yang tingkat kecerewetannya bahkan bisa disejajarkan dengan Momoi. Di sinilah Ia, terperangkap dalam janjinya sendiri. Suruh siapa membuat Kise galau?

Kise tersenyum kecil melihat Aomine menggerutu sambil membawakan belanjaannya. Pemuda beriris madu itu diam di tempat tanpa Aomine ketahui sehingga pemuda redup itu menabraknya tanpa sengaja.

"Hei, kenapa berhenti! Jalan lagi cepat, aku susah meli–"

**Cup.**

Dan Aomine pun diam. Kise tertawa, mengedipkan sebelah matanya sambil mengacungkan jemarinya, membuat tanda peace. "Apakah itu cukup?"

"Tidak, sial. Kau harus membayarnya dengan seribu ciuman lagi."

Kise tertawa lagi, mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan, kembali mencium bibir Aomine sekilas.

"Aku cicil sisanya, ya. Sembilan ratus sembilan puluh sembilan lagi, berarti."

...

UOOORRZZZ /gelindingan/ sedikit gaje dan berputar-putar, entahlah /suicide/ kesannya agak nggantung gimanaaaaa, gitu. Gomen naaaaa~~

Gak banyak cuap-cuap, deh. Review/concrit/flame, please?


End file.
